


The Train Sucks

by alexisntedgy



Series: Nuerodivergent Marvel !!! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bruce Banner, Autistic Peter, Autistic Peter Parker, Gen, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker has ADHD, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisntedgy/pseuds/alexisntedgy
Summary: Peter Parker, Spider-Man, gen Z icon and literal teen genius, is also Autistic and has ADHD.He also really, really hates riding the train.Warnings in the notes.





	1. Trains. Suck.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: sensory overload
> 
> Peter B Parker is autistic, sorry I don't make the rules
> 
> This really sucks I'm so sorry 
> 
> Autistic superheroes rule !!!

Peter B Parker, a complete and total social mess, was still learning how to live in a tower with a whole bunch of other people-and not just other people. The freakin' Avengers. Yes, The actual Avengers. 

It had happened pretty gradually. Mr Stark had asked him to visit a few times, then a few times became once a week, and now he lives there half the week, which is insane. Peter met the avengers one by one, and had to hold back from flapping his hands frantically each time. Not even Mr Stark knows about his autism yet, and even though Peter knows it'll come up eventually, it's not something he's ready to tell them yet. So he doesn't. 

At least, that was the plan. 

It was 5pm on a sunny afternoon. The Avengers had gone on another one of Mr Stark's god-forsaken "team bonding trips", which were always to ridiculously expensive places. And of course, they always got a ridiculous amount of attention, on the occasions when Mr Stark hasn't hired out the whole place. 

On this particular occasion, they were on the train after a trip to the bowling alley. Peter was overwhelmed, to say the least. Not all of the Avengers had come- just Mr Stark, Clint, Dr Banner, Wanda and Peter. The others were busy in some way or another. 

Peter was wedged uncomfortably between Dr Banner and Wanda. The train was oddly packed for this time of evening, and the air felt stale. Peter had his earphones on, rocking slightly. Mr Stark was trying to keep up light conversation, with Clint complying. 

"Pretty sure that tiger was trying to eat your ass, Katniss." Tony teased. Clint rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that the animals even looked at me." Tony scoffed. "Please, I'll have you know that Skippy the Kangaroo loved me." 

Tony looked over at Peter, who was rocking rythymically to the tune of the music he was listening to. "Hey, kid. You alright?"

Peter looked up for a second, and regretted it as he was met with the flashing lights of the city outside the train windows. "Yeah, I'm fine Mr Stark." He replied, smiling weakly. Tony frowned. "You don't get motion-sick, do you, kid?" Peter shook his head and gave him another sad attempt at a smile. Tony seemed happy with this, and continued his conversation with Clint. 

Peter had been managing well up until the moment when a baby started crying extremely loudly. Suddenly, Peter couldn't feel anything, and had his hands over his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks. He made weak, pathetic noises as Tony and Clint surrounded him. He could vaguely hear Tony asking if he was okay, what was wrong. The baby continued sobbing loudly, the faded noise banging against his eardrums. 

It all came to a crescendo when Tony touched his shoulder and pulled him forward slightly. Peter lashed out with a cry, pushing Tony away from him and running towards...well, nowhere really. Away from everything. He pushed Dr Banner out of his path, the man knocked onto the floor by his enhanced strength. He heard Bruce sigh behind him, he sounded sad, not disappointed. 

People were staring but Peter didn't notice or care. Hot tears streamed down his face as he reached an empty compartment and sat down on the floor. 

He sat in silence for God knows how long, it could've been ten minutes or an hour, Peter didn't know. But at some point, he took his phone out, put his earphones in, and realised that he had just had a meltdown in front of the a-freaking-vengers. The idea of going back out there terrified him, so he didn't. 

Peter was shocked that this hadn't happened yet, to be perfectly honest. He'd gotten overwhelmed around the avengers before, but he always managed to deal with the overstimulation until he was somewhere he could let it all out. 

Some time later, Mr Stark walked into the compartment. "Hey kid, I don't know what the hell happened out there, but we've um..we've stopped." Peter looked up, nodded, and stood up. "You alright, Pete?" Mr Stark asked quietly. Peter nodded again. Talking wasn't something he was going to be able to do right now. 

Tony seemed okay with his response, but not completely pleased. He led Peter to the train exit, into the station. "Happy's waiting in the car for us." Peter nodded once again, vaguely wondering if Mr Stark was mad with him. Surely not, but hey, Peter's brain always leaped to the worst possible outcome to a situation. 

Peter found himself in a very similar seating position to before, with one big difference-No annoying, loud train strangers. Just Wanda's cool skin on his left, and Dr Banner's slightly rough coat on his right. He was actually pretty darn comfortable, with Arctic Monkeys playing through his earphones. He was still nonverbal, but it didn't seem like anyone was angry, although Mr Stark was sending him worried glances, and Wanda and Clint looked confused as all hell. 

The car pulled to a stop, and they all got out. Peter got into the elevator at stark tower, smiling weakly at Friday's friendly greeting. He rushed to his room, closed the door behind him, and took off his binder. He didn't want to have to talk to anyone about what happened. Except, maybe, Ned. 

So Peter pulled out his phone and texted the other boy. 

Peter: dude

Ned: um yeah???

Peter: K so I just had a literal meltdown in front of the freaking avengers 

Ned: oh shit 

Peter: and worse....

Peter: I haven't told them I'm autistic. 

Peter: they don't even know im trans

Ned: ah fuck I can't believe you've done this

Peter: stfu

Peter: ughhhh I should probably sleep and continue avoiding my problems in the morning 

Ned: good plan bro

Ned: 'night

Peter: gnight

Peter turned off his phone and layed down in his huge, Stark-provided bed. He pulled his red-and-blue covers over himself and sighed. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning. But that was tomorrow-Peter's problem. So he turned off his light, and fell into an exhaustion-fueled sleep.


	2. "Same."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns something about his fellow team mate, Bruce banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story has garnered a fair bit of attention and I honestly had no clue how I was going to continue this. This story will portably be a bunch of connected one-shots about ADHD Tony, Autistic Bruce And Peter being neurodivergent. Hope you enjoy 💕

The next morning came too soon. Far too soon. Peter had hoped that if he slept, he would be ready to face his team by morning, but alas, he had no such luck. As he pulled open the curtains by his huge, stark-provided bed, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. A least the boy had a little more social energy after sleeping for a full nine-ish hours, and he didn’t have school, which left him with as long as he needed to procrastinate telling the avengers what they had witnessed. 

Peter swung his feet over the side of his bed and got up, glancing to his clock and seeing that it had just hit 5am. Perfect, you’d have to be seriously messed up to be up at this hour. He headed out of his room, swinging his door closed behind him and walking through the hallway that led to the elevator. The elevator came quick, the only people in the building at this time would be the people who lived there, and they had to be asleep, leaving just peter. 

The boy stared at himself in the elevator mirror, turning side to side, deciding that if someone happened to bump into him his chest would be flat enough to not warrant an explanation. Him being autistic was a whole different thing to him being trans, and he was only prepared for the reality of telling his team one of those things today. 

Of course, Mr Stark probably already knew about him being trans. His birth certificate still said female, and the man had access to almost every file available, so Tony had probably done some research and discovered the truth. Peter was fine with that, Tony wouldn’t tell the rest of the team unless he really needed to, anyway.

The elevator stopped with a soft jolt, and Peter stepped into the communal kitchen/lounge room that only Avengers team members were authorised to be in. He stared down at his phone as he navigated the space, not really looking where he was going, when-

"Ow!" A familiar voice said quietly, and Peter realised he’d stepped on somebody’s cozy-sock-covered toes. He looked up to see Dr Banner grimacing at his feet. "Oh, god, Dr Banner, sir, I’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to, i wasn’t looking where I was going-"

Bruce let out a soft laugh and smiled at Peter. "It’s okay, I needed to wake up more anyway." Peter nodded as an awkward silence filled the room. 

"So, Dr Banner, sir, I was looking at this thing online that cited a speech you did in 2003 as a source for a paper on Gamma radiation. But it appears that the information is outdated, essentially making it invalid, and-" Peter started on a scientific rant, science being one of his special interests, and it filled the silence perfectly. Bruce and Peter walked over to the couch together, Bruce with his mug of tea. Peter continued his infodump as he walked over to the kitchen to get himself some cereal and a coffee. "And that’s why I think, personally, that the original electromagnetic system may have been slightly flawed-sorry." Peter stopped, not really realising he’d been talking for so long, and Banner shifted on the couch. 

"It’s okay, Pete, you can tell me more." He said, turning his head to the boy. Peter stopped making coffee for a second, just to look at Bruce in an attempt to make eye contact, like he should, like everyone always told him to, when he noticed something. 

Bruce was rocking back and forth slowly, a steady rhythm, and in his hands was a tiny little fidget cube. It was white-coloured with little blue spots on it, a standard model of the official fidget cube. Peter snapped his head back to his coffee and stirred in sugar. It’s probably just a calming thing, he thought. Doesn’t Dr Banner do meditation or something?

Peter picked up his coffee mug and walked it over to the couch, placing it on the glass coffee table, before walking back to the kitchen to retrieve his cereal bowl. He sat next to Bruce as they watched the news. 

Peter’s thoughts were racing, despite how quiet he seemed. 

Surely it’s just something he does to keep anxiety at bay. And besides, rocking isn’t an autism thing, anyone can rock back and forth. But maybe, maybe he is, he’s awkward, isn’t he-but that’s portably because he spent so many years on his own. And that’s not a sign of autism anyway, I suppose, nuerotypical can be awkward, I’m thinking too deep into it-

Finally, the boy couldn’t hold in his thoughts any longer. "What’s that you’ve got in your hands?" He let out as casually as possible, allowing the question to hang in the air as Bruce came up with an answer. 

"It’s a-it’s a fidget cube. You heard of them?"

Peter nodded. "I have one." The boy took a soft breath, " I’m-uh-i’m a-autistic. Like, on the spectrum, ya know?"

Dr Banner simply nodded. 

"Same."

The word floated around in peter’s head, until it finally clicked. "Wait, seriously? You? I mean, I had my suspicions, obviously but-oh wow! I’m not the only one?" At peter’s excitement, Bruce smiled. "Yeah, I was diagnosed when I was about three. I started speaking when I was six, but I could always do all the science-y things I do today in my head."

Peter jumped a little on the couch, pushing his feet off the ground for a second at a time. "I’m-wow."

Bruce shifted. 

"And, what happened yesterday, that was a-a meltdown, right?" Bruce asked a little cautiously. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it was. D-do you get meltdowns?" Peter asked, just as cautiously as Bruce’s question. Peter fidgeted in excitement and quieted down to allow Bruce to answer. The man gave a quiet laugh. "Oh, I do. I definitely do. Especially in loud places."

Peter was kind of afraid to ask how the hulk fit into all of this-was he autistic as well, did he come out during meltdowns, how was it all connected. But Bruce answered for him, seemingly able to sense he was thinking of those things. 

"The-the other guy, he’s probably on the spectrum as well, not that he’s a person, not really. Just a-a fragment of me, I suppose. Or a parasite", the man spit out with a sad but tiny hint of venom. "But during meltdowns, he’s usually quiet. He doesn’t want to handle that pain. There’s a huge difference between a-a-well, a hulk-out and a meltdown, for me." Peter nodded in response. "That’s really interesting, Dr Banner, Sir." 

The two sat in silence, drinking their respective beverages and eating their breakfasts (well, Peter did anyway), watching as the sun slowly crept over the horizon, the news lady blabbering on in the background. It was peaceful, and quiet, and Peter now knew why he’d connected with the shy, awkward scientist so much. 

He was like him.

**Author's Note:**

> The most unrealistic thing about this is a teenager turning off their phone and falling asleep straight away 
> 
> Can you tell Peter hates trains????


End file.
